Whats Done is Done
by thebluecyclops
Summary: Spending hundreds of years alone got to be quite boring. After killing Claude with the help of Hannah, I became a demon. In the year 2014 I was shocked when my old enemy Ciel Phantomhive walked through that classroom door.
1. Who's the new student?

I look down at my hands to see that they were covered with crimson blood. Hannah stood next to me with a relieved face. It was finally over. Claude was dead, after all the years of that fool taunting me and playing with my emotions. I always hated Claude, as did Hannah. We stood on the dimly lit grand staircase in silence.

"Hannah" I finally break the suffocating silence. "What will happen now? Am I still bonded to Claude by my contract even though he's dead?"

She turned to face me with a smirk. "I am afraid so. Do not fear though, as you do not have a soul anymore. There will still be a Faustian contract marked on you though, after all you did not receive you're wish yet. The only way that mark is leaving you is if you're wish is granted."

That's right. I must have Ciel Phantomhive; now that I am demon it should be very easy to do that.

Hannah and I ran as fast as we could to the Phantomhive manor. When we arrived, there was no one in the mansion, not even those silly servants of his. Where could that pipsqueak have ran off to?

My thoughts of the past were interrupted when my teacher snapped me back to reality. "Mr. Trancy! Stop day-dreaming and start paying attention!" Mrs. Collins nagged. The rest of my classmates snickered.

"Yeah like hell I'd want to listen to you rambling on about some shitty algebra." I curse under my breath.

"What was that Trancy? I believe you just earned yourself another detention after school today." She hissed.

After that, the long day went on for what seemed like forever, the final bell came. Why must a school day in the twenty-first century be so long? I wish I just had a private tutor like back in the day. I walked into the room where detention was always held, my best mate was there so I sat in-between him and the window. Mr. Oxford walked in, told us the rules of being in detention, then pulled out a newspaper from his desk, adjusted his strange circle glasses and started reading.

"Hey Simon." I whisper after leaning closer to him. "Look at the drawing I did of Mr. Oxford." He glanced at the drawing I had on my desk and chuckled quietly. In the picture was of a big circle wearing a bikini and had lines for legs and arms, the face had a scowl on it along with glasses that look like the ones Mr. Oxford wears.

"They could almost be twins." Simon smirked.

The time came when we were allowed to be excused from detention. Me and Simon stood up from our desks and walked towards the door.

"That was the worst. Sitting in silence for an hour is complete torture!" I whine.

"It was not that bad. At least we didn't have to do library duty like last time." Simon declared. He flipped his dark brown hair as we walked down the vacant hallway.

"Still, it's stupid that we are _forced_ to stay after school."

"Yeah it really does suck."

Simon Hughes, his family owns a large electronics company, I'm pretty sure he is an only child and like the rest of us that go to Tennant Academy, comes from an upper-class family. He's a good guy and my best friend.

We reach the front doors to the school, said out goodbyes and went separate ways.

* * *

The next day was pretty much the same; I had boring algebra and other subjects. The day finally started to get interesting when it was time for science. Simon and I are in the same class, so you could expect this to be fun. I sat down in my usual seat.

"Hey." Simon called. He walked over to me, set down his back pack and sat next to me. "Did you hear that we're getting a new student?"

"No, who is it?"

"I don't know, guess we'll have to wait and find out. I heard that he has top marks."

Mr. Oxford walked into the classroom and silenced everyone. "Alright, good morning class. Before anything I would like you to meet the new student. Since he's new, be nice." Mr. Oxford looked out the door, he gestured for the student to come in.

I was shocked when I saw who this new student was. Standing before the class was a boy with dark grey hair with a blue-ish tint. He had a black eye patch and a Safire blue eye. He looked short too.

"Hello" he said "My name's Ciel Phantomhi-" before finishing Ciel looked straight at me with a shocked look. After snapping out of it he continued.

"My name's Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

**A/N: Awww shit**

**don't worry it gets more interesting. I got this.**


	2. And so the rivalry began

HOLY FUCKING SHIT! Why is Ciel here? I need to figure this out. Why would the one and only Earl Ciel Phantomhive be attending high school? How is he even still alive, shouldn't he be rotting in a grave on the outskirts of London somewhere? A-and how come he looks _older_? This has to be the most awful thing that has happened to me in a while. I was just living happily among the humans; I have even gotten over a few of my _mental problems_ so why does this midget have to show up now? I guess I'll just have to ask the little fiend myself when class is over.

"Pst, Alois?" the voice of Simon whispered.

I avert my gaze from Simon and look out the window. "You ok dude? You seemed pretty shocked when Phantomhive walked in, _do you know him?_"

Yes. Yes I do know him, that's the little fool who ruined my life all those years ago. He was the one who made Claude abandon the true intentions of our contract. All I wanted was to have my wish granted, but instead I became a pawn in your silly game of chess. Claude then abandoned me, in hopes of eating _your_ soul! Although… part of me is grateful to you, if you hadn't come along my soul would probably be lying in a demons stomach. And yet the other part of me still _hates_ you. _At least now I can finally have my wish granted._

"No." I lie. "It's just weird seeing someone with an eye patch in this time."

"Yeah what do you think the deal with that is? Maybe it's just for fashion." Question's Simon.

"Who knows?"

The rest of that class was awful; I could practically feel Ciels gaze on my back the entire time, soon though lunch came. I bought fish n' chips from the cafeteria and made my way outside to the court yard.

The sky was slightly gloomy and looked ominous so not many people were outside. I sat down on a bench underneath a tree and stared to eat. Human food doesn't taste as good as I remember; I guess the only food that really appeals to me now are souls… I haven't eaten a soul in a while. Usually I make weak contracts with people that last one or two days but no one has summoned me yet, I could just go take someone's soul but where's the fun in that? _It wouldn't taste as good._

Being a demon sometimes sucks.

I then sensed an ominous presence approach me. I know it from anywhere: that was Sir Phantomhive.

"Good day, Alois." The lad said with a smirk as he sat down next to me. "How have you been this past century?"

"Ciel cut the shit. Why are you here, shouldn't you be dead?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question. But my dear old enemy isn't it obvious? I'm a demon of course, I'm going to assume that you're one too… you know unless you became a time traveler which is highly improbable."

"Yes, and what's it to you?" I question harshly.

Ciel stopped to think for a moment before answering my question. He laid back and assumed a bored expression on his face. "I would just rather _not _have another demon around here stealing my _prey _from me, is all."

"Ah, so that's why I haven't been able to form a contract with anyone." I murmur while furrowing my brow and walking away from him. "We'll see who gets the next soul."

"If that's how it's going to be then so be it." Ciel stated.

* * *

**A/N: ok, so i'm sorry for two things... **

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I wrote it like the day after i posted the first chapter but then i forgot to save it so yaaa, then i was just like 'noooooo i really don't want to rewrite it' so i just didn't. (until today)**

**and i'm also sorry for the painfully short chapter... it's only 622 words. i am so ashamed.**

**Also, thank you to my amazing 4 REVIEWERS! *sigh* i know 4... don't judge me, i'm still really happy that people actually didn't hate my story. c:**

**btw i know the whole thing with ciel and alois both being demons doesn't make sense but i'll be sure to incorporate the explanation in later. (if i can think of it).  
**

**that's all! c:**


	3. I don't know!

I walked tiredly to school, while cramming for my social exam that's happening today. I couldn't sleep at all last night because I was thinking about Ciel, and what to do with him. We now have a full on competition for souls! Who does that?! And thanks to him I haven't eaten in forever! Now to make it worse I have a social exam, which I am most likely going to fail then I'll be forced to go to summer school by Michael.

Michael Fitzgerald is my adopted father, he's a good man. He took me in after he saw me checking into a hotel years ago by myself. He asked me what I was doing there alone and I told him I was staying there until I found a place to live by myself. After that Michael gave me his phone number and told me to call him if I ever needed anything. I didn't call him, but soon after I ran into him again. We started to talk and I told him I still haven't found a place to live. Michael asked me if I would like to stay with him with his wife; Leah and 10 year old daughter named Anna. So I accepted his offer, he then legally adopted me. I had no idea that his family rich was until he adopted me, I'm so grateful to Michael. Even after I told him my backstory and the fact that I was a demon he still accepted me. I now see him as if he was my real father.

I didn't even notice I was at school until I heard the sounds of teenage girls laughing; I looked up to see that a group of three girls were talking and laughing. I didn't mean to stop and stare at them but I felt a rather _dark_ presence among them. But who is it coming from? Trying to narrow down where or rather _whom _the feeling was coming from is hard, they all seemed pretty normal… but then again looks can be quite deceiving.

"Hello." One of the girls called. "May I ask why you're staring at us?"

The girl who spoke was actually very beautiful; she had light spotless skin and reddish brown hair and hazel eyes. She was also kind of short compared to the others.

"I'm sorry, all you girls are just rather beautiful, and I couldn't help but stare." I lie.

Two of the girls started giggling and blushing but the redhead just furrowed her brow and looked down.

"We don't want your complements." She spoke in a harsh tone still not looking up while walking away. After she was gone the dark presence left with her.

_Ding ding ding, we have ourselves a winner._

"Sorry about that. She's been in an irritable mood lately. Anyways my name's Alison Warren, and this is Charlotte Viloria." Alison introduced while gesturing to the blonde standing next to her. "And the girl who just walked away is Ethel Torres."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alois Trancy. Um what can you tell me about Ethel?" I ask.

"Ohhh, I hope you're not interested in her! She's not exactly straight." Alison declares.

"You mean she's a lesbian?"

"Yep!"

"That's cool, but that isn't what I meant when I asked." I correct.

"Then what did you mean?"

BRIIIIIIIING!

"Oh, that's the bell. I have to go to class now, It was dandy meeting you all!" I yell while running away, waving.

I absolutely hate teenage girls. No matter what you say they never get you're point. What's the deal with Ethel though? She seemed to not like me. Hah I bet that she could sense I'm a demon, good let her know the truth. But what exactly is she? I could definitely feel that ominous presence around her, but I can't tell what it was. I do know one thing for sure though; she will really cause me some trouble.

"Hey Alois!" Simon greeted as I walked into social class.

I sat down beside him and gave him a smile.

"Hey, dude."

"So… something is really starting to creep me out. It's that Phantomhive guy; he's been staring at me since I walked in the classroom!" Simon declared.

I turned and looked back at Ciel to conform what Simon was saying is true. He was right, Ciel is staring at him.

"I'm going to go tell Ciel to stop, brb."

"… I really hate when you talk text."

"I know that's why I do it."

I gave Simon a wink, and then stood up a headed towards the back of the class where Ciel was sitting.

"Hey Cielykins, it be great if you would stop staring at my best mate." I say as I approached Ciel.

"Don't call me 'Cielykins' and I'll do what I want." The bluenette spoke in a stern voice.

"It's starting to creep him out, what's so great about the back of his head anyways?" I question.

"I just fascinates me that, _he's_ your best friend. What happened to Alois Idontneedanyoneelse Trancy?" Ciel asks.

"He died long ago with my human self." I answer. "Look, just stop staring at him."

I turned my back on Ciel and walked and quarter way back to my seat before Ciel could stop me.

"I need to talk to you, meet me at that bench under the tree in the courtyard afterschool." The bluenette states.

I simply nod my head and raise my hand to indicate that I will be there. Before taking my seat again. Right when I sat back down Mr. Oxford walked into the class and began handing out the exams.

Damnit! I forgot about the exam, and I wasn't finished studying yet! I am soo going to fail!

* * *

The final bell rang, indicating that school was over for the day. I made my way down the crowded hallway and walked towards the courtyard. When I reached my destination, Ciel was already there, seated on the bench.

"Hello Alois." He said in his usual bored tone.

"Hey, what did you want? I'd like to go home soon."

"Alright, I'm sure that you've noticed the strange presence around the school. You may not know this but I am still the Queens Guard Dog so I am obligated to take care of this problem. So if you have any information it would be greatly appreciated." He formally spoke.

"No I don't" I lie.

"You do know that I can tell you're lying. Any type of information would be a help."

"And why should I help you? Are we not rivals?"

"We may be, but the fact that yet another supernatural being might prove problematic to you." The bluenette said with a smirk.

I furrow my brow in annoyment. "Fine, her name is Ethel Torres; she's a lesbian, and her friends' names are Alison Warren and Charlotte Viloria, also she's quite irritable. That's all I know."

"Why does it matter what her sexuality is?" Ciel questioned.

"Well I don't know! Maybe it could be of use?" I answer.

"What use could you possibly have thought it would provide?"

"I don't know!" I yell while furrowing my brow.

Ciel _smiled_. "Maybe I need to rethink what our relationship is; I think we could possibly be friends. What do you think?" The bluenette asks.

"I-I don't know." I blush.

"Why do you keep saying 'I don't know'? And why are you blushing?" Ciel smirked.

"I DON'T KNOW."

* * *

**A/N: aww Alois, why you blushing? hmmmm?**

**Yay! i finally posted this chapter! it took me like 2 hours to write it cause my brain was just like "no, you shall not come up with any ideas."**

**By the way, Ethel is important! remember her! (her friends also might be important too, but i haven't decided yet.)**

**I have a really hard time with coming up with good names for the characters. *sigh***

**One other thing... THANK YOU TO MY AMAZING REVIEWERS, YOU GUYS TOUCHED MY SOUL. ok but seriously though, thank you so much! i'm glad to see that you guys are liking this fic so far. lately i havent been very inspired to update because i'm working on an original story that i'm super excited about. (its about ZOMBIES... YES ZOMBIES) So today i went to write more of it instead of writing for this, but then i was like... 'no, i'm going to write more of What's Done is Done, so i wrote a this chapter and i'm really pleased with it. c:**

**Do you guys even read the authors notes, or am i just rambling on to myself?**

**oh well.**

**stay tuned (?) for my next chapter!**


End file.
